Padfoot Return
by magicalkat
Summary: Padfoots back!yay. There was a mistake when Sirius fell thoruh the Veil and some mis haps and he has to return but a month being dead things have changed and will Harry accept the person he thought was dead is now back
1. Mistakes

**Padfoots Return**

Hey everyone I never believed that Sirius should died in the 5th book so I'm bringing him back!!!!!!!Yay...anyway be nice its my first story and excuse my spelling mistakes if there's any. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 MISTAKES 

**Sirius world**

Were the heck are they Sirius thought as he walked through the corridor after corridor looking for Lily and James.

I wonder what the important meeting was about Sirius though as he came to another intersection and turning left.

Had something happen?

Had someone died?

Sirius stopped walking and thought... Remus? No not Remus it couldn't be Sirius thought, his friends face enveloped in Sirius mined he missed the werewolf, his best friend. They were only reunited a couple of years ago and then were separated.....Again.

Sirius started walking again hearing voices up ahead, but he no sooner stopped again as another picture enveloped his mind

'Harry', Sirius whispered

Sirius smiled at the thought of Harry, his godson. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of his godson as e leaned against the wall. Question after question went through Sirius's mined.

How was he taking my death? Bad how else do u think he would be taking it the voice said back

Does he miss me? Course he does you were the closes thing he had to a father

Should of I have died? **Voice didn't answer**

And the most important one that Sirius found disturbing is that Will Harry be blaming himself for what happened?

Sirius thoughts were interrupted when James walked around the corner walking towards him

"Sirius there you are mate been looking everywhere for you" said James, his eye were slightly red like he had been crying.

Sirius smiled "I've been the one who's been looking for you, what's the important news about?" Sirius asked

James frown and looked away from his best friend "We got some important news to tell you Sirius it seems that well- you will find out soon follow me" said James turning and walking down the corridor he came from, Sirius flowing him.

They walked for about 5 minutes until they came to a big oak door.

'You ready?" asked James putting his hand on the doorknob. Sirius nodded and James opened the door and they walked in.

Sirius looked around the room it had a high ceiling with a fireplace straight ahead which was providing the light in the room, around the walls were book hundreds of them and something in the middle of the room that was glowing a sky blue, Sirius stared at this object for little while till he noticed the other people that were occupying the chairs in the room.

James walked in and sat next to his wife Lily Potter kissing her on the cheek, the other man sitting in the chair closest to the fire wasn't looking at anyone just staring into the fire like something was meant to happen.

"Sit down Padfoot" said James indicating the last chair in the room which was closer to the blue shining thing. Sirius sat down in the chair and looked at the object, which now Sirius noticed that there were figures in there none of them Sirius could pick out but Sirius knew that they had to do with him.

"Sirius?" said James

Sirius looked up, James was indicated his head to the man sitting next to the fire. Sirius looked at the man, he was completely bold except for his dark brown moustache, he was wearing a black suit, and he looked very serious.

"Sirius, this Ernie Goldstein he organises all the transportation for people when they die, he decides whether or not if its there time," said Lily

Sirius nodded "Does he talk? " Sirius whispered. James snorted in reply only to receive a punch from Lily

"Ouch" said James rubbing his shoulder.

"The answer to your question Sirius is that he does talk- just not now" whispered Lily

"I thought the meeting was meant to be important?" asked Sirius

"It is" said James

"The why isn't he saying anything?" asked Sirius starting to get frustrated.

"Be patient for once in your life Sirius" said Lily leaning into her chair.

Sirius gave a look at Lily, then the man named Ernie and sunk into his chair and started to look at the blue shinning thing again. Sirius waited what seemed like forever watching the figures swarm in and out; he swore he saw Harry or Remus appear for a second.

"Ahem" said a voice in the corner.

Sirius jumped in surprise, Ernie was staring at Sirius, looking him up and down and Sirius wasn't sure but he was also sniffing like he was trying to detect something on him. Sirius felt uncomfortable under his gaze as look puzzled at Lily and James. James look on the verge of bursting with laughter, Lily had an eyebrow raised as she tried to control James.

"Shall we begin?" asked Ernie Goldstein, looking over at Lily and James.

James coughed as Lily nodded in agreement. The 3 of them look at Sirius, Sirius looked from one to another. This is getting to weird Sirius thought.

"Well Sirius before I ran into you in hall I was told that well- you-ummmmm- you weren't meant to have ummm, "James stumbled.

Sirius look puzzled at his best friend as he struggled to find words on how to say what ever he was going to say.

"Oh come on James it can't be that hard seriously. Sirius, Mr Black-"said Ernie. Sirius looked at the man, he looked straight back at Sirius sympathetically.

"Sirius there seems to have been a mistake when you fell through the Veil of Darkness last month. The spell that was cast on you that made you fell through was not a killing curse which is one reason why you shouldn't be here." Said Ernie tapping his fingers together as he spoke.

"So what are you saying, that I shouldn't be dead?" asked Sirius filling stunned at these words.

"Yes and no. I'm saying that the curse that hit you should've killed you but since you fell through the Veil and I'm sure you know the Veil makes you relieve some of your worse fears and memories which ends up killing the person anyway",

Sirius nodded

"Anyway" Ernie continued "that's one of reasons why were gong to have send you back"

"What's the other reason?" asked Sirius his eyebrows

"Well I'm sure your aware about the properchy about Harry Potter?" asked Ernie

Sirius nodded slowly

"Well we received word from the people that read the stars that on last battle involving Harry and the Dark Lord it shows the people that will be there by his side to help him and there seemed to be a mistake in the readings they checked it other and other and it was right.

"What was right?" asked Sirius realising that he had stood up, he slowly sat back down looking at Ernie but James spoke this time.

"Sirius the readings say that you are meant to be with Harry at the Last Battle he needs you more than anything, you have to go back." Said James


	2. Heading Home

Well yes there's grammar also sorry I love writing (sorry if I got your name wrong) but if u don't like my grammar don't read the story. And thanks for the reviews that mean a lot: D

Chapter 2 Heading Home

Sirius's sat stunned in his seat unable to move or speak. No one was talking so the only sound in the room except for the crackling of the fire.

Sirius's swallowed hard and broke the silence "So let me get this straight" he started "I have to go back cause I am meant to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord"

Lily and James nodded in silence

" But there is still over things you need to accomplish also but that will be a surprise I reckon," said Ernie with a slight smile on his face.

"How come I wasn't told all this before aren't you meant to send me back if I have to achieve something?" questioned Sirius.

"Well yes but when someone falls through the Veil there's no refunds no one considers this kind of stuff they don't think its accident most people who fall though the Veil its there way of committing suicide so no one really pays attention to all that stuff," said Ernie.

"Do you remember anything about Veil when you fell through Sirius?" asked James Sirius thought for a couple seconds trying to picture the Veil in his head.

"Um a dark tunnel, someone screaming in my head calling my name only slight visions of something and then a bright light and then I found out I was dead." said Sirius.

" That's what were trying to say Sirius all of its connected. When we found out about the prophecy we went in deeper to see what went wrong an that's when they found out about nothing happen when you fell through the Veil, no bad memories, no torture. Nothing." said James.

"Please Sirius, Harry needs you more that anything now we –we saw him he- he blames himself for your d-d-death I hated it seeing my little boy blaming himself." Said Lily tears running down her cheeks. Sirius looked away from them to stare at the blue shinning thing again.

As Sirius stared into it he noticed that a face started to appear? Sirius gasped when finally the face took shape. "Harry?" whispered Sirius.

But it wasn't the Harry he remembered; his face was paler then ever, his eyes were red like he had been crying a lot. As Sirius watched Harry began to speak his voice echoing around the room.

"Sirius please forgive me ,I'm so sorry , its my fault , please forgive me…Sirius come back please…please, I need you," said Harry and his face disappeared once more.

Oh no, Harry is blaming himself Sirius thought to himseld putting his head into his hands.

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see James staring down on him. James bent down till his eyes were level with Sirius's.

"You all right?" whispered James.

Sirius nodded "Yeah I'm fine," said Sirius with a smile.

Lily leaned down next to James and said "Are you ready to go back Sirius?"

Sirius thought for a couple of minutes, to go back Sirius thought I would have another chance in life, another chance with Harry and to prove my innocence, yes my innocence, a smile crept on Sirius's face at the thought of being set free.

But there was down side about going back. Lily and James, his 2 best friends. After 15 years of not seeing each other and being met up only a month ago and now Sirius was losing his best friend again.

James seem to know what was going though Sirius' mindHe put his hand back on his shoulder. Sirius looked up to face James who was still smiling said "We will always be friends Sirius the best of friends no matter where we are. We promised when we left Hogwarts that we will always be friends no matter what happens and we have and always will."

James leapt forward and got Sirius in a bear hug.

"I will miss you my friend," whispered James

"Not as much as I will miss you," Sirius whispered back.

They both separated both fighting back tears. James gave Sirius a playful punch on the shoulder Sirius gave one back. They smiled at each other.

Sirius looked at Lily who was standing to the side watching the two. Sirius smiled at her, she smiled back and walked forward enveloping Sirius in a hug kissing him on the cheek in the process. They both separated, tears falling down her cheek

"Take care of Harry for us Sirius,"' Lily said whipping away tears from her eyes.

Sirius did bowed at the two of them and said "You have complete trust in me Mr and Mrs Potter to look after your son after all I am the great Sirius Black,"

Lily and James laughed shaking there heads. "I feel sorry for my son, being stuck with you," said James.

Sirius frowned causing James to laugh again "Joke Pafoot joke," said James.

"Ignore James Sirius you will be great with Harry I'm sure... but " Lily said jabbing a finger in Sirius's gut " Remember this I'm always watching so if I see or here that your giving him ideas about pranks or anything else I will be haunting your dreams for the rest of your life," Lily said her green eyes piercing into Sirius's grey ones

"Ok Lily I won't but can't I just give him one-," said Sirius but stopped in the middle of sentence after getting a death stare of Lily "NO! Pranks you here me I don't want a mini version of James," Lily threatened. Sirius nodded sadly as Lily walked away to talk to Ernie Goldstein. James walked forward watching his wife cautiously.

"Listen- "James whispered so that Lily wouldn't here" I will convince her just to let you do one prank, tell Harry about the whoopy pillow prank that we played on those Slytherins in our 5 th year remember that one? " asked James.

Sirius laughed silently "One of the best"

"Yeah Harry should like that one," James said smiling " I wish sometimes that I could of at leased spent more then a year with him watch him grow up you know," said James smiling sadly.

Sirius put both on his hands on his friends shoulder.

Listen Harry looks up to you and misses you as much as you miss him. You should see his face light up when people talk about you and say that Harry looks so much like you,"said Sirius happily..

James looked happier after that

"Look Sirius I know what your thinking that you can't replace me and Lily and I know you can't there will always be a hole there that no one could fill. But me and Lily made you Harry's godfather and that is something that Harry has always needed something like a father and you can provide that for him," said James

"Thanks Prongs," said Sirius

"No problem Padfoot," said James

"James, Sirius its time to go," said Lily who was standing next to the fire with Ernie who was holding a little purple box in his hands.

James and Sirius walked forward till they were standing in front of the fire grate. Lily hugged Sirius again holding him tighter; Sirius hugged her back holding her close. When they separated Lily was crying again as she stepped away from him. James came walked in front of Sirius they hugged again and for the last time till they met again. They separated and Sirius walked over to Ernie.

"Now Sirius this is something like floo powder but different this will transport you to in front of the veil, you say transisto and all you have to do is avoid getting caught oh you might try this-" said Ernie taking out a glass bottle with red liquid in it " this is an invisibility potion it will keep you invisible for 15 minutes and then you will become visible again,"

Ernie gave Sirius the bottle and shook his hand" Good luck Sirius oh and one more thing don't tell anyone about the dead world or about how you are meant to be at the last battle you can tell them about the Veil and all that but not anything else ok," said Ernie

Sirius nodded also taking the purple box from Ernie and walked over to the fire grate.

" Sirius" said James' voice from behind, Sirius turned around to "Tell Moony that we say and for him to keep an eye on you," said James winking at Sirius.

" And also tell Harry that we love him and will always be watching and looking out for him," said Lily

Sirius nodded.

" Yeah tell Harry that I'm proud of him" said James.

"I will Harry and Remus that," said Sirius turning towards the fire; opening the box taking a pinch of purple powder and threw it into the fire.

Sirius gulped and took one last glance at his 2 friends and said "Well I'm off,". Sirius walked into the fire turned around, waved at Lily, James and Ernie, they waved back. Sirius smiled and with one last breath he said clearly "Transisto" and with a flash of light Lily, James and Ernie disappeared. 


	3. Regretting The Past

Jeaze this took me awhile expressing feeling about how Harry's feel is hard. Involves Harry and how he took Sirius's death and stuff.

CHAPTER 3 REGRETTING THE PAST

'Why is it always me? ' Harry whispered to himself closing the photo album that Hagrid had given him in his 1st year. Harry re-opened the photo album for the 10th time that morning and opened it to his favourite picture, the picture was of Harry's parents' wedding. Harry eyed his parents for a while watching there happy, smiling faces waving up at him unaware of the events that were going to happen in the future. Harry turned his gaze to other person in picture, his fathers' best friend, best man at the Potters wedding and Harry Potters godfather.

Sirius Black.

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as yet again as the events that occurred that fatal night at the Department of Mysteries came into his mind. Harry shook his head mentally trying to get rid of the visions of the Veil out of his mind, he wanted to forget it all but every night dreams of that night came and every time Harry endure seeing Sirius fall into the Veil and out of sight.

Harry was angry, sad and filled with guilt at the same time, these emotions put together were not good put together Harry had found out through the past couple of weeks since he was taken back to Privet Drive.

Anger went through Harry as fresh thoughts went through his mind, Harry was angry not at himself but Sirius. What was Sirius thinking? He was meant to be staying that house not running after me didn't't he care? Thought Harry angrily. Harry slammed the photo album angrily, and threw the photo album to the other side of the room. Harry regretted this immediately it wasn't Sirius's fault that he came after Harry.

"Its my fault," whispered Harry putting his head in his hands.

"If I hadn't believed that stupid dream and thought I would be the big hero none of this would of happened, Hermione was right! I do act like a hero everything I have ever done as been all about me, I saved the Philosophers Stone, I killed the Basilk and closed the Chamber of Secrets, I stopped the Dementors from killing Sirius and I got away from Voldemort," whispered Harry checking off each one with his fingers.

Besides Sirius death still fresh in Harry's mind there was something else that kept repeating in Harry's head. Last term Harry had found why Voldemort had marked him as a baby and what his future hold. The prophecy words soon flowed into Harry's mind:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of other for neither can live while other survives...the one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'

"Neither can live while the other survives," whispered Harry repeating the line that worried him the most.

The prophecy meant Harry, Harry's parents had thrice defied the Dark Lord, he, Harry was born at the end of July and Harry was marked the night Voldemort had come to kill Harry but ended up half killing himself and marking Harry with his lightning bolt scar. But the prophecy also involved someone else who was born at the end of July and whose parents had thrice defied the Dark Lord, Neville Longbottom a fellow Gryffindor 6th year, but Neville wasn't one who was marked, Harry was.

The silence was interrupted from a grumbling sound coming from Harry's stomach. Harry looked at the clock 5:30pm dinner should be ready soon. Harry hadn't eaten much these holidays, it wasn't the Dursley's fault it was Harry's. The Dursely's surprisingly had been very kind these holidays letting him do what ever he wanted and letting him eat what ever he wanted. Harry didn't really care through, he knew that they were only scared of the threat that Remus had said to them at the train station at the end of term. Harry smiled at the memory of Dursleys faces when members of the order threatened them.

Harry had been true to his word to Remus and wrote every 3 days to tell him that everything was alright and sometimes with a reply. Harry hadn't told him through about the endless dreams he had every night of the Department of Mysteries and his will not to eat, Harry's mouth just wasn't in the mood to chew. With all the things that have happened in the last 2 months Harry couldn't blame himself.

Voldemort couldn't' hide anymore after being seen last term. Voldemort made sure that his return had been notice by everyone magical and muggle. Harry had cancelled his subscription for the Daily Prophet after 2 weeks of looking at the front cover and seeing a picture of a family or a person either been killed or gone missing. With all these people dead or missing Harry feared for his friends and the Orders safety. If Voldemort was after Harry (and there was a chance that he is), Voldemort would want to know of Harry's where a bouts and there were a number of people who knew of Harry's where a bouts like Ron, Hermione, Remus and members of the Order. Harry didn't want anyone risking there life for him, Harry had had enough of that.

Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Harry out his glasses back on and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, a bright red sunset showed along the bottom of and stars were beginning to show along the top. Harry opened his window, the nights cool breeze hitting his face, he looked up the stars, and Harry looked at the bright red one...Mars. Harry remembered what Firieze had said about Mars last year, about how Mars was bringer of battle; how it shines brightly suggesting that a battle will brake out again.

"HARRY DINNER, "shrieked Aunt Petunia from down stairs.

Harry looed at one more star... Sirius the Dog Star, Harry looked sadly up at it tears shinning in his eyes.

" Sirius please come back, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't do this on my own. Please come back," whispered Harry.

Harry turned away from the sky and opened Hedwigs to cage to let her out. Harry stoked her feathers "Have a nice night,' said Harry as Hedwig nipped his finger and flew off.

Harry watched Hedwig fly off until she disappeared into the night.

"HARRY NOW," yelled Aunt Petunia again from down stairs.

" Coming" Harry yelled.

Harry walked towards the door until he remembered the photo album he threw. Harry walked over to were it landed, picked up, smiled at it, put it on his and walked out of his room. 


	4. Chat And Back To 12 Grimmauld Place

Hey ppl next update, sorri I didn't have it up sooner I had trials all last week bummer, Harry and Remus have a little chat together.

CHAPTER 4 CHAT AND BACK TO 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE

With 2 days to Harry's birthday it looked like to Harry he wasn't going anywhere soon. It really didn't matter Harry knew that he would be taken to Grimmauld place and Harry wasn't ready to go back there. The memories would be too great for him but there was the fact of leaving the Dursleys. To go or to stay Harry thought, he was always deperate to leave the Dursleys every summer but now he was actually thinking of staying for the rest of it.

Harry gasped as his scar burnt in pain. Harry's eyes just began to water when suddenly it stopped. Harry rubbed his forehead and stumbled over to his desk collapsing into it all of sudden filling very tired. Lately since Harry had returned to Privet Drive every time Harry's scar burnt it drained his energy the longer it went the more energy lost. Harry didn't know what was happening and he was starting to wonder whether he could last the rest of summer with just him, the Dursleys and his scar.

Harry slowly got out of his chair held onto for while waiting for his legs to support his weight and then slowly walked over to his bed collapsing onto it breathing heavily. Hedwig flew over from her cage onto his bed and started picking at his shirt.

"I'm fine Hedwig" breathed Harry stoking her feathers.

Hedwig hooted and looked out the window. Harry didn't know if that meant to write a letter or that she thought someone was coming. Harry slowly got off the bed and walked slowly over to the window. Harry looked out the window looking out onto the street he didn't sees anyone but Harry suspected members of the Order were watching him.

Harry's hands went up to his forehead as his scar seared in pain again, Harry bit his lip not letting his scream burst out of his mouth. Harry's legs gave way and he collapsed onto his desk. The pain in his scar slowly went down after a couple minutes.

Voldmeprts happy really happy about what?" Harry whispered as his slowly rolled off his desk onto the floor.

Hedwig hooted from bed and flew down next to him onto the floor. Harry stoked her feathers as he grabbed on his chair to lift himself up. It was clear that Harry's legs were not going to hold his weight anymore. Harry grabbed onto the chair and used it as a walking stick back to his bed.

Hedwig hooted again as Harry collapsed onto his bed breathing heavily again.

"I'm just going to have a little sleep" whispered Harry his eyes closing and soon he fell asleep.

Hedwig watched her master fall into a deep sleep. Something was wrong Hedwig felt it he needed to get help. Hedwig fluttered her wings and flew out the window but she wasn't the only one who was watching Harry and was starting to get worried. Mrs Figg ran into her house, heading to the fireplace she picked up some Floo Powder and said puffing slightly" Albus Dumbledore". The flames whisked around to form Albus Dumbldeore's head.

"You called Arabella," said Dumbledore

Arabella looked at Dumbledore catching her breath " Albus its Harry-"

Harry woke up 5 hours later with his whole entire body aching as Harry sat up his arms began to shake, but Harry got himself up in the end. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked out side his window the sun was fully set so Harry guessed it was late. Harry looked at the clock on his beside table it was 9:35pm, Harry missed dinner. Harry got up and stumbled over to his desk and turnt on the lamp, Harry blinked in the light.

Harry obviously wasn't going to be able fall asleep tonight so he went downstairs to get a midnight snack, Harry skipped the steps that creaked and made his way to the kitchen.

The Dursley's had gone to bed early so Harry won't be disturbed. Harry didn't turn on the light in the kitchen so he sat in darkness.

Harry still felt weak from this afternoon and Harry knew that one more burst like that or worse from his scar and he will bed ridden for a while. A sudden thought came to Harry.

What about Hogwarts, Could he go to Hogwarts like this? With his scar burning every day and Harry losing energy every time it won't be hard for people to notice what was going on.

CRACK

Harry got so suddenly that his chair fell to the floor. It came from outside

Death Eaters

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door. The door slowly opened and the figure walked in closing the door beside him. Only one Harry thought Surely Voldemort would send more the one Death Eater. Harry prepared himself as the person appeared in the archway to the kitchen

"Expill- Professor Lupin? "Harry started.

Remus Lupin stood in the door frame, looking at Harry surprised like he wasn't expecting to see him here." Harry? What are you doing here?" said Lupin breathless walking into the kitchen, pocketing his wand.

"Well I live here, I should be asking what your doing here? "Said Harry pocketing his wand also.

Remus smiled at him " I'm here to take you back to Grimmauld Place," said Remus.

"Why?" said Harry not looking a Remus but his half eaten sandwich.

" Arabella saw what happened this afternoon Harry...she contacted Dumbledore and then he held an emergency Order meeting... Are you alright?" said Remus in a sympathetic voice.

Harry still didn't look at Remus when he answered "I'm fine" mumbled Harry

"Look at me an say that Harry," said Remus

Harry looked at Remus, his eyes were slightly glassy, he looked tired and worn, Harry felt sorry for him Remus must of suffered as much as Harry when Sirius died.

it was several seconds until Harry answered. Harry looked into Remus's dark brown eyes and all of sudden Harry didn't know what happen but he cried, tears streamed down his cheeks. Harry felt warm comforting arms wrap around him and hold him tight; Harry hugged Remus back and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Its getting worse every day, I just want it to stop," sobbed Harry

"Shhhhhhh its ok,"soothed Remus rubbing circles on Harry's back as he began to shake

"Its my fault, I'm so sorry, I-It's-s all my fault," sobbed Harry again. Remus seemed to guess what Harry meant cause he pushed Harry off him and held him at arms length.

"No!" Ramus said firmly gripping his shoulders hard. Remus' shocked

Harry; s sudden outburst he looked at Remus fearfully. Remus seemed to notice that he startled Harry so he soften his grip on his shoulders but still talked firmly.

" Sorry Harry but I won't have you blaming yourself for Sirius's death you hear me under no intention are you to feel that way,"

"But I-" Harry started but Remus cut through him.

"No Harry no buts i'm not going to here it. Sirius wouldn't want you blaming yourself and I don't want you either. I know you miss Sirius I do to, I miss him so much but we can help each other through it ok. I know Sirius was like a second father to you and there is no way that I am going to replace him, I will protect you but I don't want to take Sirius or your fathers place ok?" said Remus firmly but kind at the same time.

Harry nodded, slight tears still running down his cheeks but Harry wiped them away with back of his hand.

"Now why we get your stuff packed for Grimmauld Place ok?" asked Remus

Harry was about to appose about going back there but he didn't want another speech from Remus. Harry wrapped the sandwich back up and put it in the fridge and walked upstairs with Remus.

"What abut the Dursleys" Harry asked as they reached the 2nd landing.

"Dumbledore already wrote to them saying that we were coming to pick you up I guess they got out here," Remus smiled at this. Harry slightly laughed at this imaging the Dursleys making a run for it after they found out that wizard was coming to the neighbourhood.

Harry turnt on his bedroom light and walked over to his trunk to pack his stuff. Remus bent to help. They packed Harry's stuff in silence, Harry walked over to his desk and started to stack books, quills, ink and parchment to his arms.

"Harry what's this?" asked Remus over at the trunk.

Harry turned around to see what Remus wanted. Remus was holding one Harry's t-shirts but it was what was hidden in it that made Harry skip a breath.

Sirius's mirror

"Oh thats-um-thats the mirror Sirius gave me at he end of Christmas break-I-I broke it when it wouldn't show Sirius. I never opened until after-after Sirius went," said Harry putting down his belongings back on his desk.

Remus smiled at it "I wondered what happened to the other one. I was going through Sirius's stuff and I found the other mirror but not the other one, you had it all along. I remember Sirius and James using these at Hogwarts. Don't worry i'll fix it." said Remus taking out his wand, he pointed the wand at the broken shards of glass and said clearly "Reparo", the shards of glass flew back to there rightful place. Remus smiled at Harry and said "Good as new,"

"Thanks" said Harry as Remus folded the shirt over the mirror and Harry returned to stacking books. Harry thought he heard Remus sniff as he picked up Hedwigs cage.

Harry walked over to trunk carrying his book, quills, parchment, ink and Hedwigs cage over to Remus. But as he was about to hand the stuff to Remus his scar burst with pain for the 3rd time today. Harry's hands flew to his forehead causing all the stuff he was holding to fall to the ground.

"HARRY" yelled Remus as Harry collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Remus rushed over to Harry but he didn't knows what to do so he sat him.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" shouted Remus over Harry's screams.

All of a sudden Harry's screams ceased and he fell into Remus's arms.

"Harry?" said Remus holding him out. Harry's eyes were closed and he looked dreadfully pale.

"Oh my God Harry please answer me," said Remus desperately.

with no response" I have to get out of here" Remus whispered as he picked Harry and laid him down on the bed. Remus then rushed around picking up anything that Harry would need and put it into the trunk. As Remus shut it and locked the trunk a moan came from the bed, Remus rushed over to Harry brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" said Remus desperately.

Harry opened his eyes slightly "Remus" Harry gasped.

"I'm here Harry I'm going to get you out of here alright. Can you walk?" asked Remus as he helped Harry sit up.

"I think so" Harry whispered as he pushed himself up he didn't get far, Harry just took his hands off the bed when he collapsed again. Remus caught him before he hit the floor. "Don't worry Harry I got ya," said Remus as he supported Harry's weight. Remus helped Harry over to trunk and picked it up and took out the Portkey that Dumbledore gave him. Harry held his shaking hand and put one finger on it, Remus followed suit. A little while later they felt a push behind there naval and they in a whirl of colours, a little while later they landed in Grimmauld Place.

Remus dropped Harry's trunk with a slam and he picked Harry up and carried him towards the stairs. Remus took a glance at Harry; he looked asleep, he was dreadfully pale and he was shaking.

at the foot of the stairs Molly Weasleys appeared from behind a door.

"Remus we have been- Harry!" said Molly with a slight scream when she noticed Harry.

" #039 ll explain later Molly, but I need to put Harry in a bed a private one," said Remus

"Yes of course" said Mrs Weasley.

Remus followed Molly to the second floor and opened a door to a room. Remus hurried, pulled back the covers of the bed and laid Harry in it.

Molly hurried out of room and left Remus with Harry. Remus looked at Harry sadly, took his hand in his and started to cry. 


	5. Surprise Guest

Hey guys, this chapter is the one I've been dieing to write when Sirius finally gets to grimmauld place and sees Harry and he arrives on Harry's b'day by the way like at 12pm so write on the dot. So here we go hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorryit took so long I had exams and study for SC so been busy

**Chapter 5 Surprise guest**

A large black dog stood under a street light at the corner of Grimm auld Place. He was large, black and had blue eyes, he was puffing slightly, really skinny as through he hadn't eaten anything decent in days.

Any muggle who saw this dog would of thought of it has a normal, stray, black dog. To a witch or wizard they would think they just saw the Grim the bringer of death, but to anyone who knew the identity and looked closely at the dogs eye would know that this wasn't any ordinary dog, it was animagus, known by friends Padfoot to any other person... Sirius Black.

Sirius looked up at the sign hanging above him "Grimmauld Place". Finally thought Sirius as he made his way out of the light of the street light and into darkness making his way to number 12.

Sirius had been travelling for a full 2 days, mostly travelling at night and resting in the mornings. After 2 days of starving and sleeping in boxes or on newspapers Sirius could finally have a proper meal, bed and a bath and most of all see Harry.

Sirius had been wondering how Harry was holding up and hopefully nothing terrible was wrong. After seeing Harry in that blue shinny thing back in the dead world, Sirius thought that Harry looked tired and washed out, Sirius hope that Harry wasn't like that now and that he was happy and hade smile of his face.

2...4...6...8...10...12

Sirius stopped in front of his old parents house but now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It looks the same, as it was when Sirius last left it as he walked up the path towards it. Sirius stopped in front of the door and transformed into a human, he put his hand on the doorknob; took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Didn't bother to do anything while I was gone did they? Sirius thought. It was still the same as Sirius remembered it, the wooden floors, dirty rugs and Darn! Sirius cursed catching site of his mother's portrait still hanging on the wall. Sirius scowled at the curtain hiding his mother wanting to rip it off the wall and snap it in half. Sirius risked the temptation knowing it was impossible to get it off cause of Permanent sticking Spell on it. Sirius crept away from the portrait and walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen.

"Hows Harry Remus?" said a voice coming from the kitchen. It sounded Molly Weasly thought Sirius as he crept slowly towards the kitchen.

"I don't know Molly I really don't know. He's been asleep for 26 hours straight except 5 hours ago when Ron and Hermione were with him, they said that his eyes opened for about 5 seconds until they closed again," that was Remus, he sounded tired and miserable and what was wrong with Harry Sirius thought.

Molly sighed "Is Serverus almost finished with that potion for Harry Albus?" asked Molly. Dumbledores there? Sirius thought

"He's coming by sometime in the morning," sighed Dumbledore.

Sirius froze there's something wrong was Harry somewhere in this house? ill? Injured? Dieing? No! He isn't dieing Sirius forced himself to believe. What was he going to do? Show him? Yes that would be right thing to do. Sirius thought he was going to have to do some time and now seemed perfect to show himself back form the dead, Sirius put his hood over his head and pushed opened the door.

Dumbledore, Remus, Molly and Arthur all looked up at the stranger.

" Excuse me Sir Who are you?" asked Remus standing up.

Sirius chuckled at this

"#039 m surprised Remus ... you forgot so soon"

Remus looked puzzled. Sirius couldn't believe this his best friend couldn't recognise his own voice.

"Excuse me Sir but you haven't fully answered Remus question... We don't know who you are?" said Molly Weasley standing up also, They had all stand up now and had one hand in each of there pockets. Sirius smiled and said

" Seriously I know what your all thinking' he's a Death Eater' well i'm not, I was convicted to have been one about 15 years ago but I'm not I wouldn't harm anyone...well maybe Snivellius but that's another condition." Sirius smiled at this, he had hit the spot. Remus's mouth dropped and he shook his head repeatedly.

this was it Sirius thought has he put his hand on his cloak and took it off.

"Sirius!" Molly screamed, running towards him, Remsu stumbled backwards tripping over his chair and falling to the ground. Sirius laughed at this as Molly Weasly grabbed into a hug, Sirius returned it.

Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Wealsy also came forward both looking startled. Molly finally let go of Sirius and asked, "Do you want anything to eat Sirius?" Sirius nodded as he shook Dumbledores hand.

"Welcome back Sirius" said Dumbledore smiling, his blue eyes twinkling be hide his half moon spectacles. Sirius nodded in welcome. Arthur then came forward, Sirius reached out his hand for him to take, Arthur looked at it at first and took it hesitantly, and Arthur jerked like he just received an electric jolt. Sirius smiled at him as he calmed slightly. They released hands and Sirius turned to Remus who was standing on the opposite of room staring directly at Sirius who noticed that Remus's eyes were shinning. Sirius walked to towards him until he stood at arms length apart.

"Remus" whispered Sirius holding out his arms for a hug, but it didn't come.

Remus looked scared he wasn't sure if Sirius was real or if this was a joke.

"Remus its me, I wouldn't lie to you...Moony" Remus looked at Sirius into his blue eyes, there was no mistaking them it was Sirius thought Remus

"Sirius?" whispered Remus as tears went down his cheeks

Sirius nodded

Remus lurched forward gripping him in a hug. Sirius was surprised at first but returned the hug. Sirius heard Remus sob into shi shoulder Sirius held him tight feeling tears also run down his cheeks.

The smell of food came to Sirius's nose and he separated from Remus to notice Molly setting the food Sirius asked for on the table. Sirius licked his fondly as he sat down and devoured into the food.

Remus laughed watching his friend shove food into his mouth. "Things never change with you Sirius," said Remus as Sirius gulped down his drink.

"Hey I ahven't eaten or drank anything in decent in 2 days" said Sirius whipping his mouth with his sleeve.

Remus shooked his head as he sat down opposite Sirius. Everyone had sat down now the 4 of them still looking at Sirius in awe. Sirius slowed down eating filling all their eyes on him. Can't they look anywhere else? Thought Sirius as he chewed a potato." Sirius where have you been?" said Dumble in serious tone.

Sirius froze with his fork half way from his mouth, he slowly put it down with a slight clink on the plate, and here we go Sirius thought bitting his lower lip.

"Sirius?" said Dumbledore again. Sirius didn't look up so Dumbledore continued." Where have you been Sirius, We all thought you were dead"

"I was, the Veil did kill me but not in the way it should of," Sirus whispered playing with his thumbs.

"What do you mean?" said Arthur

Sirius looked up at them, his hands going through his matted hair." Well when anyone goes through the Veil they are immediately faced with the most horrible memories of there lives, torture them putting voices in there heads cause pain everything that involves darkness at the end of the tunnel you got through your dead,"

"Then why didn't the Veil kill you when you fell through?" asked Dumbledore.

"In a way it did in another way it didn't. When I fell through I did have memories but no torture, then everything went dark and I was just floating there, then I felt this pressure against each side of my body like it was trying to push me through each side and then I was pushed into dead world. No one noticed anything wrong about what happened to me in there until a couple of days ago," said Sirius leaning back on his chair

"What happened a couple of days ago?" asked Arthur.

Sirius let the chair fall back onto its 4 legs "Well...That's when I was told what happened in the veil, that I was going to go back and." Sirius stopped there, he did know wether or not that he should tell him that he, Sirius was brought back not only because of the veil but because a bunch of people who read the stars said that he, Sirius was meant to be present at the final battle, to help Harry through it and that Sirius was one of the main people to tell Harry.

"Sirius is there something else you would like to tell us?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sirius didn't answer, he slouched down in his seat and fiddled with the fork on his plate. Should I tell them? Is it any of there concern? Sirius thought.

"Sirius?" said Remus sounding concerned about his friend and his sudden silence.

Sirius took a sip of his drink finally deciding that he was going to tell them. Sirius set down his drink slowly and sat up straighter.

" Well there is something else but I don't want any questions about it alright?" Sirius said looking at the 4 in turn."

they all nodded eagerly.

Sirius sighed and said, "Well apparently up the Dead World there are these people who look at the stars like the centaurs and predict the future and as we all know the 2nd war is about to begin or has begun. I was told that the Last Battle would take place in a couple of years between Harry and Voldemort. The people who look at the stars know who will be there and who will not and they came across something that struck them all completely."

"What was it?" said Mrs Wealsy eagerly

Sirius sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "#039; &I'm am meant to be present at the Final Battle," said Sirius

" What" the four of them said at the same time.

"Yep, a whole bunch of star readers said that I am meant to be present at the Final Battle and I am one of the main people to help Harry through it. That's why the Veil acted that way not killing me properly cause it knew that I was wasn't meant to die, now I don't want any questions about it" said Sirius leaning on his chair again

" But how can they be sure?" asked Molly.

" They wouldn't of sent me back if they weren't totally sure about it, I said no questions" said Sirius in a serious tone.

"But-"Molly began but stopped at the look on Siriu's face.

"Now I have questions " said Sirius letting the chair fall about onto its front legs.

"Before I walked in here I heard something about Harry and I want to know wants wrong with him." said Sirius in a serious voice looking at the 4 of them.

Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur looked Remus, Remus looked at them then Sirius.

"Remus if you know something please tell me. Harry's my godson I need to know if there's anything wrong, if he's hurt anything," said Sirius looking at Remus his eyes clouding slightly.

Remus bit his lip and said "You ahve to know Sirius that Harry suffered badly after your death really bad. According to what he told me that he was having dreams every night about your death and it put him off sleeping every night cause he had to see you fall into that veil over an over and what's worse Harry blamed himself for your death-"

"WHAT" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius be quiet you will wake everyone up" whispered Molly.

Sirius payed not attention to Molly but quietened down a bit "It wasn't Harry's fault abut my death, he came to save me and it return I came to save him it was no way his fault"

"That's what I said, I'm not sure if Harry was just nodding his head to please me or cause he believed it wasn't his fault, but I'm pretty sure it was just to please me" said Remus with a smile.

Sirius didn't smile through "You still haven't explained why he's in bed" said Sirius looking at Remus but Remus's gaze went to Dumbledore so Sirius looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you know why Harry's in bed?" asked Sirius.

Albus adjusted his glasses and said "I do in fact know why Harry's in bed Sirius and I believe that I may know a bit more about it then these 3 I guess that's why Remus turned to me." said Dumblledore leaning forward to look at Remus who nodded

Dumbledore looked back to Sirius pushed his glasses up his nose and said "Ever since Voldemort was seen by the public he's has made his return more noticeable that now Voldemort is back into his old habits and in the mean time working on his connection he has with Harry's scar. Voldemort knows that he can't touch Harry while he's at Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle so I believe he worked out a way to torture Harry through his scar-" Sirius eyes widened at these words. Dumbledore took notice and continued "Voldemort made sure that Harry suffered so that every time Harry's scar burnt he lost energy the more powerful or longer it goes the more energy Harry loses.

I never thought Voldemort would figure this out to quickly, I thought it was time to go and get him out of there so I sent Remus there to get him but I believe when Remus was there Harry's scar burnt again longer and more powerful that time resulting in Harry unconscious upstairs. Severeus is mixing a potion as we speak to help Harry through this making sure that he doesn't loose that much energy when he scar burns but he must drink it every day for it work fully."

Sirius leaned into his chair a shocked look on his face not believing what he just heard " Can I see him?" asked Sirius in a low voice.

"No!" they 4 of said the same time, Remus even came to his feet.

"Sirius didn't you here what I just said Harry suffered immensely after your death you were like a father to Harry Sirius and then he lost you just like that and for you to come back all of sudden he'll think that you did it all on purpose like you were hiding or something, don't you realise how he would react. I think we should wait a little while until Harry fills 100 and not half ill," said Remus slowly sitting back down and Albus, Molly and Arthur nodding in agreement.

Sirius nodded slowly also, half of him not agreeing what Remus had said and the other half telling him that Remus was right. Sirius didn't know what to believe as he slumped in his seat again. Harry meant the world to Sirius and not being at his side holding his hand helping him through was enough to make Sirius burst into tears, but Sirius held them back, clenching his fists together.

"Come on Sirius you-" started Molly but Arthur silent her, his eyes looking at the doorway. Everyone else looked, then the sound of someone stumbling down the hall towards the kitchen came to there ears.

Remus mouthed 'hide' towards Sirius. Sirius picked up his cloak and hurried into the pantry closing the door slowly is hide him but leaving an inch open so he could to see through.

The footsteps came closer and then finally the person appeared. Sirius had to put his hands up to his mouth so his gasp wouldn't come out as Harry appeared in the doorway. 


	6. Face To Face

Hey Hey well i guess u can think what this chapter is about yes Harry sees Sirius but how does he react

**Chapter 2 Face to Face**

"Harry! what are you doing out of bed?" said Remus rushing forwards to help Harry to a seat.

"I-I was hungry" said Harry as Remus lowered him into a chair, Harry's voice was hoarse and tired sounding.

Molly got up from the table and started presparing some kindof food for Harry, Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off Harry, he looked worse then Sirius expected, his clothes were pratically hanging off him they were all wringled and crushed, his eyes were still the same hazel green but there were dark bangs hanging underneath and they were slightly out of focus eventhrought he was wearing glasses, he was deathly pale, his hand were shaking slightly and he looked like he was having trouble sitting himself up right cause he was swaying slightly from side to side. Remus seemed to notice this as he brang Harry's chair closer his, Harry put his head on Remus's shoulder.

"You filling alright?" said Remus putting the back of his hand on Harry's forehead.

"My head hurts" whispered Harry his eyes closing slightly but he snapped them back open.

"You have a fever also" said Remus looking around at the rest of them looking worried, his eyes glanced over at Sirius's hiding place for a second before they looked back at Harry. "Why don't you go back to bed Harry and I bring the food up for you?" asked Remus picking up Harry's wrist and checking his pulse.

"I have a better idea why don't I have something to eat down here and then I will go back to bed," said Harry looking up at Remus with a slight smile on his face. Dumbledore chukled at this.

"Please Harry, You really don't look well, you can barely sit up right," said Remus has Harry lifted himself up off Remus's shoulder and started to sway again.

"I'm not going back up therem I've been in bed over 24 hours and the last thing i want to do is go back to bed, Please Remus I will eat then go back up...there" said Harry with a puppy face

Remus looked at Harry's face and then looked round at the overs for support but nothing was coming, he looked back at Harry who was gripping onto the table for support. Remus looked at the boy he didn't agree that Harry shold be down here, just one look at the boy anyone could telll he was in pain but there was determination also and if Harry was anything like he was father there no point arguing. Remus sighed and said "Alright you can stay down here"

A smile split on Harry's pale face as he gave Remus a one arm hug "Thanks Moony" said Harry. Remsu returned the hug as Molly sat Harry's breakfast on the table.

"Porridge alright with you Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley. Harry was going to object to it, he was hoping for bacon and eggs but he nodded anyway and took the spoon Mrs Wealsey handed him. Harry's hand began to shake as he gripped the spoon adn dippped into the porridge.

Remus look at Harry as he struggled to get the spoon towards his mouth, so he gripped Harry's wrist and guided it towards his mouth. As Harry swallowed the food he looked up at Remus his face going red and mumbled a thanks.

"No Problem" said Remus.

This process went on for a couple of minutes until Hary could handle the spoon himslef. Sirius noticed that Harry's eyes were eyeing the plate Sirius had left on the table and the pulled out chair, then Harry's eyes started searching the kitchen his eyes landing on the kitchen patry where Sirius was hiding at lease 4 times.

Harry put down his spoon and said " Was someone in here before i came in?" Harrys asked.

Remus who had started playing wizard chess with Mr Weasey jerked in his seat causing several of chess pieces to fall to the ground.

"What makes you say that?" asked Remsu as he fell to ground to pick up the chess pieces.

Harry look at Remus weirdly then pointed to the plate and pulled out chair.

"I heard someone else voice on the way down here also"

"Well it was probaly one of us who you heard" said Remus his voice sounded worried as he got up from the ground looking around at the others.

"No it wasn't i recognise all your voices but this one it sound a lot like-like-no-its impossible, " said Harry as he turned back to his porridge stirring it around with the spoon.

Remus, Albus, Molly adn Arthur all looked at around to were Sirius was hiding. At that moment Sirius felt like opening the door and running to Harry's side but the look he was getting from the Wealsey and Remus was enough to keep him in the pantry, but the look Dumbledores face was hard to read he was looking at Sirius like the rest but the Sirius was sure that Dumbledore gave a slight wink his way.

But what they all didn't know Harry was looking at them out of the corner of his eye " aha I knew it, there is someone in here and they are hiding in the pantry," said Harry witha triumpaht look, he got up from stumbling sligtly as he got up and made his way over to the pantry holding on to the table for suppport.

"Harry! No!,"Remus ran over and bocked Harry's path "No one is in there"

"Yes there is!" siad Harry trying to push himself past Remus.

"No there isn-" Remsu never finshed the sentence as he was slienced by Professor Dumbledore.

" Remus Harry knows someone is here and that his realistion on who he thought it was is correct" said Dumbledore walking over to the pantry door and opening it. Sirius backed up slightly so he was hidden.

"You can come out now?" said Dumbledore backing up next to Remus.

Sirius hesitated slightly before he walked forward. Every move Sirius made a part of his body was shown by the light until finally his head came out.

Harry let go of table in shock and stumbled backwards, tripping over the leeg of the table and wamming into the back of the wall. Harry gasped in pain and slowly slid down the wall, holding his side staring at Sirius like he was ghost. Remus rushed over to Harry and went to the ground by his side.

" Harry are you alright?" asked Remus as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry didn't answer through, tears started to fall down his cheeks as Remus help him inot a chair.

Sirius sat down opposite Harry, trying to catch his eye but Harry refused to look anywhere but the table.

"Harry where going tell you that me, Albus, Molly adn Arthur everything that Sirius told us ok?" said Remus leaning forward to catch Harry's eye, but he didn't exceed instead Harry just nodded not looking up. Remus started to speak.

Harry couldn't believe this Sirius alive? could it be true? or is it a sick joke?, No! it couldn't be Remus wouldn't lie to him and Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn't either. It had to be Sirius. Harry felt excitment and relief go through his body, his godfather was back it didn't matter what happened anymore but at the same time Harry felt anger all of sudden go through him also for Sirius being away so long making Harry suffer, he didn't know what happen when he went through veil I'm sure he would came back if he had a choice aren't you lsitening to what Remus is saying said the voice at the back of Harry's head, thats true Sirius didn't know about it those people up there didn't realise what happened.

"Harry were you listening?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded looking up from the table. Everyone was waiting for Harry's reaction especially Sirius who had clenche his hands togther in anticiaption not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry all of sudden got up from the table, gripping on to the table he made his way towards Sirius, Sirius stood up as Harry approached. They stood at arms length apart staring at each other. Fresh tears started to fall down Harry's cheeks.

"Sirius"? asked Harry

"Harry ? its me really it is i woul- "but Sirius didn't get to finsh his sentence as Harry just enveloped Sirius into a a tight hug, crying into his shoulder.

Sirius was surprised at first but hugged Harry back gripping him tight. Harry gripped onto Sirius's shirt as he began to shake. "I th-thought i-l-lost you" Harry sobbed into Siriu's shoulder.

"Shhhh its alright Harry I'm here now, I'll never leave you again," soothed Sirius rubbing cirlces on Harry's back to calm him down. Harry started to calm down after awhile as he did Sirius sat down and Harry sat on his lap his head on Sirius shoulder. Harry was breathing heavily and his eyes were close.

"You alright Harry?" asked Sirius worried brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes.

Harry swallowed and opened his eyes slightly "I will be" he whispered slolwy closing his eyes again.

"Its time he went back to bed" said Remus getting up from his seat. Sirius nodded adjusting Harry in his arms to a more comfortable postion and standing up. Everyone else followed suit "I'll be by tomorrow sometime...Welcome back Sirius" said Dumbledroe apparating.

"We shall head to bed also" said Arthur, Molly nodded also and they both walked out of the room.

"Come on i'll show you were Harry's sleeping" said Remus walking out of the room Sirius following him.

They walked up the stairs. Nothing changed much Sirius thought as they past the house elf heads. Remus walked inot a room at the end of hall and held it out for Sirius

"Thanks" siad Sirius walking in.

The room was small and only had a bed, a bedside table which had a china bowl on it filled water and a washer on the side and i few chairs around the bed. Sirius wound his way around the chairs and laid Harry on the bed. Remus stacked the chairs on the side wall and walked over to Sirius who was staring down at Harrys sleeping body, it was then Sirius remembered the message he was meant to give Remus.

"Remus i have a message for you" said Sirius pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Who from?" asked Remus sitting down also.

"Lily and James" whispered Sirius leaning forward in his chair still looking at Harry.

Sirius felt Remus stiffen in his chair "What did they say?" said Remus trying to keep this voice straight.

Sirius sat up and looked at Remus and he looked back "They said hello and that they miss you as much as you miss them and I don't like this one but they also said to keep an eye on me," said Sirius.

Remus made a choking sound before he talked "Will do Lily and James" Remus said.

"Hey! I'm not a little boy" said Sirius his mouth opening.

"Could of fooled me Sirius" said Remus with a smile. Sirius punched him on shoulder. Just like old times Sirius thought. They sat in silence for a little till Remus stood up took out his wand and waved then a kip bed appeared beside Harry's bed 


End file.
